The Letter
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: "Patricia seriously what has gotten into you." Joy asks me as I give her a death glare and am silently freaking out in my head. "You wanna know what's wrong with me, we have just been freaking kidnapped Joy!" I shriek as Jerome looks at me with an are-you-insane look. What I think Patricia wanted to say when they were stuck in the gatehouse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys sorry I went awol for a while, my computer had crashed. This one-shot is what Patricia is thinking when she finds out her, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy were the descended.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you don't like this then don't read it please.**

_The Letter_

_'Patricia,_

_You guy's need to get out of the gatehouse. You, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy are all descended from my great grandpa's expedition team. Please if you don't leave then the teachers will be able to awaken Robert into the side of evil._

_ ~KT Rush_

When I read that text my whole body froze no wonder Denby seemed to not want us to have phones or be able to contact anyone in the outside world, or even leave. I looked up at Alfie my face contorted in fear as flashes of my last kidnapping ran throughout my head.

"We have to get out of hear." I say to Alfie as he gives me a confused look. "All four of us are descended." I say as Alfie's eyes widen and he yells out for his blankie.

"Patricia seriously what has gotten into you." Joy asks me as I give her a death glare and am silently freaking out in my head.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me, we have just been freaking kidnapped Joy!" I shriek as Jerome looks at me with an _are-you-insane_ look.

"Patricia if we were kidnapped wouldn't we be tied up." Joy asks as Denby walks back into the room.

She looks at me and I can see the fury in her eyes as I gulp a little. She takes me by the scruff of my shirt and drags me out of the room.

"Patricia what did I tell you before." Denby asks as I start backing up slightly.

"Tha-that I shouldn't miss curfew and if I-I did then I would be punished severally." I stutter out as Denby punches me in the stomach.

"Yes and you just told Joy what you all were so, that counts as a curfew." Denby picks me up off the ground and Punches me in the face giving me a black eye. Then Denby dislocates my shoulder causing me to scream and fall to the ground.

"Pl-please s-stop." I say as tears start falling from my eyes.

"Now maybe you'll start listening to me." Denby said as she walked back in the room with Joy, Alfie, and Jerome.

**A/N: There you go guys tell me if you want me to make it a Multi chap story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I need some OC's for the next chapter so hears what I need...**

**3 Peddie kids**

**4 Moy kids (1 of them adopted)**

**1 Amfie kid**

**2 Fabina kids**

**1 Jara kid.**

**Hears the format for it...**

**Full Name:**

**Parents:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Hobbies:**

**Parent they are most like:**

**Parent they work best with:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:**

**Abilities (Secret Powers, or abilities):**

**History:**

**Any Extra Information:**

**Thank's guys I hope you all will Review and give me your OC, and hopefully you guys will see your character in my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys hear are the people Ive chosen so far for my new story.**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B:**

**Full Name: Annabelle Jade Sweet**

**Parents: Patricia and Eddie**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Olive skin, Blond hair w/red streaks**

**Hobbies: Ghost Hunting**

**Parent they are most like: Patricia**

**Parent they work best with: Both**

**Boyfriend: Maybe a Moy kid**

**Abilities: Has her dad's powers and is a descendant**

**History: Denby took her when she was 6 and kept her till she was 10. She was returned to Eddie and Patricia by the police and Denby went to prison.**

**Any Extra Information: Sees ghosts (she's really good at her hobby XD)**

**MissSarahG1:**

**Full Name: Oliver 'Ollie' James Clarke**

**Parents: Mara and Jerome**

**Age: 4**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Ollie has a skin tone that matches his mother's but has his father's hair colour. He has blue eyes.**

**Hobbies: He likes playing with his toy trucks**

**Parent they are most like: Jerome**

**Parent they work best with: Jerome**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush: n/a**

**Abilities (Secret Powers, or abilities): **

**History: Ollie is a great kid who loves reading his books and playing with his toys**

**Any Extra Information: He is the same age as one Peddie and either a Moy or Fabina**

**BrownEyesSparkle07**

**Full Name: Jackson-Jack Peter Miller**

**Parents: Patricia Williamson-Miller & Eddie Miller**

**Age: 7**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: -looks like Eddie with Patricia's eyes**

**Hobbies: -playing basketball with his dad -scaring his older sisters -watching alien and zombie movies with Uncle Alfie**

**Parent they are most like: Eddie (he acts like his father)**

**Parent they work best with: Eddie (Father like son)**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush: Crush: Claire Clarke**

**Abilities (Secret Powers, or abilities): - can get out of any fight with his sisters really fast - is really a fast runner**

**History: Mother is a Desenced and Father Osirian **

**Any Extra Information: -likes to Cook food with Eddie ( They are horrible cooks) - likes to snuggle up to his momma and watch moviesSparkle:**

**A/N: Okay guys I still need Amfie kids, Fabina Kids, and Moy kids so REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guy's the new story title is called Anubis 2.0, its a story that takes place 12 years after everyone from Anubis graduated and marryied. So I hope you guys check it out.**

**Also all the kids are taken but if you want to make a villian child like from Vera, Denby, or Rufus hears what youll need.**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Person they are after:**

**Why there after that person:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Any Extra Information:**

**Thanks guys and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking a break from all my stories and just focusing on a new one I'm writing, it's a hurt/comfort/romance story that's Ryuki. I just can't help love them even though they have the same attitude Ryo just seems to know Rika and that's why she seems so defensive when she sees him and calls him 'Pretty Boy' like she calls Takato 'Gogglehead' so yeah hope you guys check it out.**

**~Neddie24Survivor**


End file.
